


Complicated Lives

by Tsukino_Akume



Series: Bright Skies AU [10]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has questions. Antonio has not-quite-answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Lives

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer/:** Not ~~it~~ mine!  
>  **Warnings/:** Fluff and not-so-subtle hinting.  
>  **Author's Notes/:** I started to write the last chapter of Ambiguous Living Spaces and ended up with this. It felt oddly finished, so I figured I'd make it an epilogue. Except that it didn't work as one, so it's now a very short one-shot.

"Where are you going?"

Antonio blinked over his shoulder at Emily. "The market. Thought I'd pick up some groceries. Wanna come?" 

She beamed at him. "I'd love to!" 

****

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You can always ask," Antonio replied absently, scanning the selection of tomatoes. "I can't always guarantee an answer." 

She smiled briefly before biting her lip, looking hesitant. "You and Jayden ... are you ... ? I mean, I know you said that he was one of the most important people in your life, and I'm not trying to be nosy, but it's just - " 

"Not trying, but somewhat succeeding," he interrupted, bagging a few. "In answer to your question, there are a lot of people that are important to me. It just so happens that Jayden is very high up on the list." 

He stopped walking when he realized she wasn't following anymore, and turned to see her looking troubled. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to pry." 

"Yes, you did," he corrected lightly, linking his arm through hers. He bumped their heads together, offering a smile. "But you're doing it because you care, so I'll forgive you." 

They walked past several booths in silence as he contemplated what to say. "Our lives are very complicated," he said eventually, keeping his voice low so only she could hear. "People who lead complicated lives ... can't afford to show what an enemy might see as a weakness." 

She was frowning, and he quickly corrected himself. "Not a weakness, but - " He paused, and now he was the one frowning. "I'm not explaining this very well." 

"I think I get it ... " she said slowly. 

It was already probably more than he should have said, he reflected. But Emily was too sweet to be manipulative, and he had a feeling she was genuinely concerned about it, even if he didn't entirely understand why. And out of all of them, she'd been the least abrasive when they'd tried pushing Jayden about it. 

They walked a bit farther, looking at things without buying. Both were lost in their thoughts. Antonio considered picking up something for Jayden while they were out; he was still brooding a bit about the conversation they'd had on the wall. 

"Are you happy?" 

"Yes," he said immediately. "Most of the time." She glanced at him, and he smiled. It wasn't quite as bright as he usually gave. "It's hard sometimes, living a complicated life." He sighed, adjusting their hands to lace their fingers together. "But being here, with all of you?" _With Jayden_ , he added silently, and felt his smile broaden. "Totally worth it." 

She smiled back at him. "For me, too." 

He paused to study a booth of fish, making a face at what they had to offer. Critiquing another fisherman's catch was poor sportsmanship, but he couldn't help himself. 

"And is he ... ?" 

"Yes." Because for all the things they didn't say, he knew Jayden loved him. The ring around his neck told him so. 

There was a light squeeze on his hand. "Good."


End file.
